k_popfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schule in Südkorea
Schulische Bildung ist in Südkorea sehr wichtig. Durch den großen Einfluss des Konfuzianismus wird der Bildung in Korea traditionell ein sehr hoher Wert beigemessen. Auch heute ist das spürbar, wo die Ausbildung wesentlich den späteren sozialen Status bestimmt. Allgemein 340px|right Kinder sind in Korea und China 9 Jahre schulpflichtig. Die Schulpflicht gilt in Südkorea für ca. 6 bis 15 jährige Kinder. Mit sieben oder sechs Jahren werden die Kinder eingeschult und besuchen sechs Jahre lang die Grundschule ,danach vom 13. bis zum 15. Lebensjahr die Unterstufe der Mittelschule. Nach Bestehung der Abschlussprüfung können die Schüler in die Oberstufe der Mittelschule gehen. Wer auf eine Universtät gehen will (was fast jeder Schüler in Asien anstrebt) muss eine staatliche Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen. In Korea müssen die Schüler Schuluniformen tragen. Lange oder gefärbte Haare sind an nahezu allen Schulen Südkoreas verboten. Die Ausgestaltung der Regeln unterscheidet sich von Lehranstalt zu Lehranstalt - nur wenige erlauben Jungen eine Haarlänge von mehr als drei Zentimetern. Die Klassen in Asien sind meist sehr groß ,häufig sind etwa 30-50 Schüler in einer Klasse. In asiatischen Schulen herrscht oft ein starker Leistungsdruck . Wer (in Asien) etwas werden will erlebt schon in der Grundschule harten Stress. Einen zweiten Bildungsweg für Spätzünder oder Pechvögel gibt es in Korea nicht. Daher sind die Schüler gezwungen bis tief in die Nacht zu lernen. Etwa die Hälfte aller Schüler bekommt nicht ausreichend Schlaf. Die Schulen in Asien setzen auf Gehorsam, Fleiß und stures Auswendiglernen von Texten und Zahlen. Dabei besteht die Gefahr , dass den Schülern später wichtige Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit anderen und praktischen Erfahrungen fehlen. Weder Phantasie noch Kreativität werden in asiatischen Schulen gefördert. Den Schülern ist es generell untersagt Fragen zu stellen. Wenn die Schüler etwas nicht verstehen sind sie selbst Schuld, die Lehrer hätten in Asien keine Schuld. Gute Schulen verlangen in Asien meist ca. 3000 Euro pro Jahr, was zwar sehr teuer , aber den meisten Eltern egal ist. Wichtigkeit der Bildung Südkorea hat ein außergewöhnlich forderndes Bildungssystem. Die meisten Schüler lernen in der Regel bis tief in die Nacht hinein - auch am Wochenende. Die koreanischen Schüler sind mit Abstand die unglücklichsten. Die Kinder in Südkorea sind extremen Leistungsdruck und Konkurrenzdruck ausgesetzt, vielen Eltern ist das durchaus bewusst. Die Kinder müssen lernen, lernen und noch mehr lernen. Sie müssen schlicht extrem viel lernen und üben, meist bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Allerdings zeigt der Schuldrill auch seine Wirkung die Schüler sind in vielen Fächern wesentlich weiter als z.b. wir in Deutschland. Jedoch hat das auch Nachteile. Da die Kinder die meiste Zeit mit Lernen verbringen, haben sie wenig Freizeit. Die meisten Klassen sind sehr groß. Der Schulstoff ist sehr schwer. In Südkorea ist es üblich, dass Jugendliche von morgens bis spät in die Nacht lernen.Das Lernen geht auch in „Hagwons“ weiter. Das sind Lernzentren, in die jeder Schüler geht. Erst 2012 wurde ein Gesetz erlassen, dass nach 22 Uhr dort niemand mehr lernen darf – sonst würden die Schüler noch länger dort bleiben. Viele Jugendliche studieren danach zu Hause weiter. Alleine oder mit Nachhilfelehrer. Folgen Die Folge dieses Schuldrills ist, dass die Kinder häufig nicht lernen, soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen und kaum Freizeit haben. Ein weiteres Problem ist, dass sie zwar das Verrichten schriftlicher Arbeiten erlernen, viele Dinge aber nur auswendig lernen und am Ausüben praktischer Aufgaben aufgrund mangelnder Erfahrung scheitern. Zudem wird die Kreativität nicht gefördert. Die meisten Eltern müssen für den Unterricht ihrer Kinder mehrere Tausend Euro hinblättern, all jene Familien, die über die nötigen Mittel verfügen, nehmen dies auch in Kauf. Viele Kinder können mit dem Schuldruck nicht umgehen und werden depressiv oder begehen häufig sogar Selbstmord. Unterricht Unterrichtet werden z.b. Koreanisch, Englisch, viele lernen auch Japanisch oder Chinesisch, Naturwissenschaften, und speziell in Mathe müssen die Kinder sehr viel sogar auswendig lernen. Generell müssen die Schüler sehr viel auswendig wissen. In Südkorea wird im Unterricht viel mit Computern gearbeitet. Dieses Schulsystem gibt es allerdings nicht nur in Südkorea, sondern auch in anderen teilen Asiens z.b. in China und Singapur. An vielen Schulen Asiens gibt es auch Ganztagsunterricht ,wo die Schüler bis zum Nachmittag unterrichtet werden. System Die Lernkultur ist eine andere als bei uns. Versteht der Schüler den Stoff nicht, so ist der Fehler bei ihm selbst und nicht beim Lehrer und dessen Unterrichtsmethoden zu suchen. Es gibt einen ganz anderen Antrieb, eine ganz andere Motivation fürs Lernen. Es lässt sich allerdings darüber streiten, ob der Begriff Motivation das Phänomen treffend beschreibt. Passender wäre der Terminus "Druck", denn unter diesem - unter Druck - stehen die Schüler massiv. Ob in Shanghai, Seoul oder Singapur: Gute Schulnoten sind wichtig - für die Lehrer bei Schulrankings, für die Eltern, für die Familie. Es geht darum, keinesfalls das Gesicht zu verlieren. Und wenn alle Mitschüler ehrgeizig büffeln, kann sich dem kaum jemand entziehen. "Die Gesellschaft ist auf Leistung gepolt", Bildung misst man in Asien sehr viel größere Bedeutung bei, die Jugendlichen und ihre Elter widmen sich mit wesentlich größerer Anstrengungsbereitschaft dem Lehrstoff. Schüler in Asien schneiden bei Tests aber auch deshalb besser ab, weil sie viel mehr Zeit mit Mathematik verbringen als gleichaltrige Deutsche. Während hierzulande nach der Einführung des G-8-Abiturs sogar Stunden gekürzt wurden, gehen Kinder in Hongkong nach der Schule noch zur Mathe-Nachhilfe. Obwohl die Kinder eigentlich genau das machen ,sie lernen den Stoff auswendig. In Asien gilt das intensive Üben vielmehr als Weg zu einem tieferen Verständnis. Und tatsächlich können die Schüler nicht nur Aufgaben nach Schema F lösen - sie entwickeln auch ein tieferes Verständnis der mathematischen Probleme. Jedoch kommen die ausgezeichneten Noten in den asiatischen Ländern auch durch die didaktischen Kompetenzen der Lehrer. Kategorie:Begriffsklärung Kategorie:Südkorea